Amour Eternel
by Anonymille
Summary: L'histoire d'un amour éternel. Anna, 22 ans vie une vie monotone à New York. Jusqu'au jour où elle rencontre l'homme qui va changer à tout jamais sa vie. Anna lui a fait la promesse de rendre cette histoire d'amour éternelle...
1. Intro

Il me l'a fait promettre, il m'a fait promettre de toujours me souvenir. De lui, de nous, de notre histoire. Quel meilleur moyen que d'écrire afin de faire perdurer ces souvenirs.

Après la douleur, après les pleurs, me voici en train d'écrire notre histoire. Une histoire d'amour, éternelle. L'histoire du début du reste de ma vie, de notre rencontre…. Du soir où il a bousculé mon terne petit monde.

 _Certains personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._


	2. Chapter 1

Je m'appelle Anna. C'est l'année de mes 22 ans que ma vie a changé à tout jamais. A cette époque j'étais une fille passionnée mais peu sûre de mon rôle sur cette terre, de la manière dont je souhaitais vivre mon existence.

Je travaillais en tant qu'assistante juridique la journée, un métier plus alimentaire qu'autre chose. Quelque peu ennuyant mais indispensable afin de payer le loyer du misérable studio à Manhattan qui me servait de logement. C'est la nuit que je vivais vraiment. Je passais des heures dans les rues de New York à prendre des photos des passants, des immeubles, des scènes de vie aussi improbables que futiles. Je vivais ainsi de manière répétitive mes journées en attendant avec excitation que la nuit tombe.

A l'heure de la pause déjeuné, je retrouvais la seule et unique personne ne mon entourage: Lynn, ma meilleure amie.

Lynn était grande, élancée, ses long cheveux blond cendrés encadraient son magnifique visage fin et lumineux. C'était le genre de fille qui attisait la jalousie des autres filles et le regard des hommes. Elle était très belle. Et pourtant je n'ai jamais connu de personne aussi simple qu'elle…

Comme chaque midi je retrouvais ce jour là Lynn à notre restaurant habituel. Et comme à chaque fois j'étais la première arrivée. Installée à une table près de la vitre je pouvais l'apercevoir courir en direction de notre lieu de rendez vous, perchée sur ses escarpins noirs.

« - Pardon, pardon, pardon. Je suis encore en retard ! On est surchargé de travail en ce moment à l'agence ! - Dit-elle en enlevant son manteau et s'installant à la table.

Oui, je sais Lynn, comme toujours… Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai déjà commandé.

Mon dieu, tu sais que tu es une amie parfaite ? Me répond elle avec un large sourire collé au visage.

Alors ? Vas tu enfin m'annoncer que tu a rencontré un mec super ?

\- Non. Désolé Lynn je n'ai pas besoin d'homme pour me rendre heureuse !

Visiblement tu en a au moins besoin pour t'aider à te décoincer du cul un peu ma chérie. Me répond elle en explosante rire.

Ha ha ha très drôle. Et toi qui t'a demandé en mariage aujourd'hui ?

Elle cessa subitement de rire et je forçais un large sourire sur mon visage en guise de victoire.

Plus sérieusement Anna, il serait temps que tu te mette à vivre un peu. Sors, fait de nouvelles rencontre, change de boulot…. Et mon dieu trouve toi quelqu'un avec qui partager ton quotidien autre que ton appareil photo et moi !

Je sens le plan foireux…. Dis je en faisant la moue.

Ce soir au Cosmos à 21h, fais toi belle. J'ai le candidat parfait pour toi ! Ooouups t'a vu l'heure je dois filer ! A ce soir ! 21h, ne sois pas en retard ! Me lance t-elle en enfilant son manteau.

Super…. Encore un rendez vous arrangé. Je te déteste.

Moi aussi je t'aime !

Après une journée épuisante je rentrais enfin chez moi. J'habitais dans un petit studio à Soho. Petit mais confortable et fonctionnel. J'y avait installé le strict minimum pour vivre et j'utilisais ma salle de bain comme chambre noir afin de développer mes photos.

Je balançais mes affaires sur le lit et m'y affalait, épuisée par cette journée aussi inintéressante qu'ennuyante. Je cherchais une excuse afin d'annuler le rendez vous arrangé de ce soir. Inutile. Lynn n'était pas du genre à lâcher l'affaire lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête. Elle serait capable de débouler chez moi pour m'y emmener de ne me restait donc plus qu'à trouver une tenue convenable pour l'évènement. Le Cosmos était un bar branché Manhattan. Il me fallait une tenue qui me permettrai de me fondre dans la masse. J'aimais bien être invisible. Le meilleur moyen de l'être dans ce genre de lieu est de ressembler aux personnes qui les fréquentent. J'enfilais donc une des robes de créateur que Lynn m'avait donné. Elle était blanche, avec de fines bretelles, un décolleté cache coeur et resserrée à la taille par une fine ceinture dorée. Un voile blanc retombait juste au dessus de mes genoux. J'attachais mes cheveux en queue de cheval haute et laissait retomber quelques mèches sur mon visage. Un peu ed mascara et un gloss pour "égayer" mon visage. J'enfilais la seule paire d'escarpins dont je disposais.

C'est muni de mon indémodable veste en cuire noire et mon précieux appareil photo que je quittait mon studio afin de rejoindre Lynn.

En refermant la porte de mon immeuble j'étais loin de me douter que cette soirée serait le début d'une longue et passionnante aventure. Le début d'une histoire d'amour quelle ne pensais jamais vivre. La naissance de la femme que je suis aujourd'hui...

 _Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas laisser un commentaire afin de me donner vos impressions. Je prend en compte l'avis de mes lecteurs et si vous avez des idées je reste ouverte aux propositions afin d'améliorer mon histoire et pourquoi façonner mes personnages en fonction de vos désirs ;)_


	3. Chapter 2

Je voyais Lynn au loin devant le bar accompagnée de deux jeunes hommes. Je pressais le pas pour la rejoindre. Ces deux hommes était plutôt séduisants, mais l'idée de me retrouver face un inconnu toute la soirée m'effrayait totalement. On ne pouvait pas dire que j'étais une experte en séduction, bien au contraire. Le seule petit ami que j'ai eu était Jimmy, mon ami d'enfance. On avait 16 ans et je savais qu'il craquait pour moi depuis la primaire. J'ai voulu lui laisser une chance et nous sommes restés ensembles 5 ans. Mon expérience avec les hommes était donc limité aux premiers émois d'adolescents.

En arrivant d'un pas pressé vers Lynn je lui fît signe timidement.

\- Ah enfin te voilà, je commençais à me préparer à sauter dans un taxi pour venir te chercher ! Dit -elle d'un ton faussement menaçant

\- N'exagère pas. Je suis là. Passons aux « festivités » qu'on en finisse. Dis je avec sarcasme.

Ezra, Tom je vous présente Anna.

Tom sera ton cavalier pour la soirée ! Craquant n'est ce pas ? Me chuchotte elle à l'oreille.

Nous nous installions sur une table non loin du bar. J'étais face à Tom et à côté de Lynn. L'ambiance était lourde et gênante. Pour moi en tout cas. Lynn avait une conversation profonde avec Ezra, nous étions totalement invisibles.

\- Alors Anna, tu que fais tu dans la vie ? Me lança Tom comme tentative d'approche.

\- Je suis secrétaire juridique dans un cabinet d'avocat. Rien de bien excitant.

\- D'accord. Hum... Et tu es de New York ?

\- Non.

\- ...ok... Bon je vais me chercher un autre verre. Tu veux quelque chose ? Dit-il comme ultime approche.

Je refusa d'un mouvement de tête. Il quitta la table dans un silence religieux. Je savais que mon comportement n'étais pas vraiment amical mais je n'avais qu'une envie c'est de m'enfuir de cet endroit. Lynn sortit de sa bulle quelques secondes.

\- Anna, aller sois un peu plus sympa avec lui. C'est vraiment un chouette type. Laisse lui une chance..

\- Il a l'air oui, mais tu sais que je déteste ce genre de rendez vous Lynn, c'est la 3ème fois ce mois ci que tu essayes de me caser... Je crois que je vais y aller. Je travaille demain et j'aimerai bien prendre quelques photos cette nuit.

\- Très bien.. Mais promet moi que la prochaine fois tu fera un effort, fais le pour moi ok ?

\- Ok promis ! Lui répondis je avec un sourire soulagé.

\- A demain pour le déjeuné !

J'enfilais ma veste à la hâte et filait dans les rues de New York. La nuit était enfin à moi. Appareil photo en main j'arpentais les rues et prenait en photo les immeubles illuminés, le ciel noir et sa lune pleine, les passant pressés.. New York était pour moi un vrai terrain de jeu. Si certains y vivait une vie qui leur paraissait monotone , à travers mon objectif elle devenait fascinante.

Je me trouvais dans un petit parc de quartier. Assise sur un banc je contemplait la lune. L'air était frais. Dans ce parc on pouvait encore entendre les voitures klaxonner et le brouhaha des passants.

C'est à ce moment là que mon regard fût attiré par une ombre devant moi, de l'autre côté du parc. Je me munit de mon appareil et plaçait mon œil derrière l'objectif. Je voyais plus distinctement cette ombre. Un homme assis sur un banc. J'arrivais à distinguer son visage. Il était beau. Hypnotisant. Il ressemblait à une statue, il ne bougeait pas, ne clignait pas des yeux. Pourtant il paraissait vivant, humain. L'était il ? J'avais envie de voir plus clairement les détails de son visage tant sa beauté me paraissait irréelle. Sans peur je m'avançait vers lui. Je n'étais pas assez proche pour qu'il puisse me voir mais assez pour que je puisse immortaliser sa présence en prenant quelques photos.

Comme si il avait entendu le bruit de mon appareil, son visage se tourna vers moi. Mon coeur se mît à battre la chamade. Je sentais ses yeux sur moi. Une chaleur m'enveloppa le corps. Je sentais mes joues se rougir. Pourquoi mon corps réagissait il ainsi ? J'avais l'impression de perdre le contrôle. Sans raison. Après tout je ne le connaissais pas. Je n'avais pas peur, j'avais envie de m'approcher encore plus, de le toucher, d'apprendre chaque détails de son visage. Il était comme une oeuvre d'art mystérieuse et fascinante.

\- Bonsoir. Vous venez de prendre des photos de moi ? me chanta une voix une cristalline.

Prise par mon désir soudain je n'avais même pas remarqué que l'homme se trouvait juste en face de moi. Je levais le regard afin de détailler son visage. Il était encore plus fascinant que ce que je pensais. Son nez aquilin, ses pommettes, son regard doux et menaçant, ses iris d'une couleur imperceptible... Il était d'une beauté sans nom.

 _Voici le chapitre 2 ! Pour le moment l'histoire n'avance pas trop mais on va entrer très prochainement dans le vif du sujet ne vous inquiétez pas ! Alors, à votre avis ce mystérieux jeune homme, qui est il ? Dans les prochains chapitres je vais essayer de développer un peu plus le personnage d'Anna. Elle me parait un peu fade et effacée. Qu'en pensez vous ? N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis ! ;)_

 _Je pense poster le Chapitre 3 cette semaine car je trouve le 2 pas très long. A bientôt ! J'attend vos avis._


	4. Chapter 3

J'étais plantée là, a le regarder. Etait il réel ? Pourquoi mon corps réagissais de cette manière. Cette sensation était nouvelle pour moi. J'ai toujours été hermétique à la beauté masculine. Non pas que j'étais incapable de l'apprécier mais je n'ai jamais connu un désir aussi fort. Mon cœur battait si fort pour l'inconnu du parc.

\- Vous allez bien ? Me dit il en rapprochant son visage du miens d'un air inquiet.

Je me rendit compte que je ne bougeais plus. Je dû reprendre mon souffle.

\- Oui... Réussis je à répondre.

\- Oui vous allez bien ou oui vous venez de prendre une photo de moi ? Me dit il en rigolant.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire.

\- Les deux, je suppose... Désolé je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

\- Je peux voir ? Dit il en pointant du doigt l'appareil que je tenais fermement entre mes mains.

Je lui passai l'appareil photo et ses doigts effleurèrent les miens. Je sentis comme une décharge électrique me parcourir le corps. Il avait les mains glacées mais si douces. Il retira écarta rapidement ses mains des miennes comme si il eu peur que je ne devine un de ses secrets.

Il fit défiler les photos et les regarda avec intérêt.

Prise de pudeur, mes sentais mes joues se rosir encore plus.

\- Vous avez du talent. Vos photos sont magnifiques. Vous n'avez pas peur de vous balader à une heure si tardive dans un parc aussi sombre ? Ce n'est pas très bien fréquenté ici la nuit. Vous pourriez y faire de mauvaises rencontres. Me dit il en me rendant mon bien.

\- Hum... Devrais je m'inquiéter ? Lui rétorquai je avec un demi sourire.

\- Peut être bien. Je pourrai être votre bourreau... dit il avec gravité.

\- … ou mon sauveur. Chuchotai je à moi même.

Il me dévisageais avec curiosité et étonnement comme si il avait entendu ma réponse. Je rougissais de plus belle.

\- Cela va vous paraître étrange mais puis je vous proposer une petite balade nocturne ? Il y a des spots vraiment sympa dans le quartier...

\- ….Ok ! Si vous me dîtes votre prénom. Lui dis je sans attendre qu'il ne termine sa proposition.

\- Edward. Enchanté...

\- Anna !

\- Je pense que l'on peut se tutoyer.

On se dirigeais en dehors du parc côte à côte. Il s'était placé a une distance suffisante pour que nos bras ne se frôlent pas. Même si je venais tout juste de rencontrer Edward et que je ne connaissais rien de cette personne, je ressentais une forte envie d'apprendre son corps par cœur, de toucher sa peau froide, de contempler son visage toute la nuit...Une personne normalement constituée n'aurait certainement pas fait confiance à cet inconnu beau comme le diable, rencontré en pleine nuit dans un parc. Mais j'avais envie de lui faire confiance. Je pouvais sentir que quelque chose de menaçant se cachait derrière ce visage d'ange, mais je ressentais un lien magnétique entre nous. C'était là au fond de mon moi. Je ne pouvais l'ignorer. A ce moment là, je ne pouvais expliquer la certitude qui m'habitait concernant Edward. En effet je savais 2 choses : premièrement que notre rencontre ce soir là était écrit, que l'univers avait décidé que lui et moi nous nous rencontrions pour la première fois dans ce parc, à cette heure ci. Deuxièmement, que même si je n'avais pas un dessein très clair de notre avenir, il restait évident que nos destins était entremêlés pour l'éternité...

Nous marchions le long d'une rive. Nous nous étions pas adressé la parole. Pourtant je n'avais pas vu le temps passer, ni les immeubles et les passants défiler à nos côté le long du chemin il régnait un silence d'or, je n'osais pas engager la discussion. J'avais des tonnes de questions mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser tout ça n'étais qu'un rêve. J'avais peur de dire quelque chose et de réaliser qu'Edward n'est qu'un rêve, une illusion.

\- Tu es une fille bien mystérieuse Anna, finit il par me dire.

\- Moi ? Mystérieuse ? Je suis terriblement transparente... On arrive facilement à deviner ce qui me passe par la tête. Il n'y a pas plus prévisible que moi...

\- Je ne trouve pas... J'aimerai beaucoup savoir à quoi tu penses... On peut dire que j'ai un certains don pour déceler les pensées des gens. Etrangement, je n'arrive pas à te deviner. Il y a quelque chose de différent chez toi.

\- Aurai tu un super pouvoir ?

\- En quelque sorte ! Admit il tout bas. Alors dis moi, à quoi penses tu Anna ?

\- Je pense que je suis en train de délirer et parler en ce moment même à une hallucination...

Il éclata de rire.

\- Et visiblement me ridiculiser devant cette hallucination ! Lui dis je en m'empourprant.

\- Cette rencontre te paraît si improbable que tu préfères croire à une hallucination ? Est il si exceptionnel qu'une personne aussi quelconque que moi s'intéresse à une fille aussi énigmatique et fascinante que toi ?

\- Moi ? Fascinante ?

On s'était arrêté au bord de cette rive. Il y avait peu de lumière et nous étions complètement isolés du fourmillement de la ville. J'aurai dû avoir peur, moi une jeune fille sans défense, se baladant au bord d'une rive en pleine nuit avec un jeune inconnu rencontré dans un parc sombre... J'aurai dû avoir peur...

Je senti sa main se poser sur mes hanches. Son visage se rapprocher du miens. Je sentais son souffle. Une odeur sucrée, agréable émanait de sa bouche. Sa main me brûlait la peau malgré le fait qu'un tissus la séparait de mon corps. Je m'enflammais, me consumais sous son toucher.

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux. Je ne bougeais plus. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'étais totalement à sa mercis. Je voulais me donner à lui, peu importe ce qu'il ferait de moi.

\- Oui tu es bien fascinante Anna. Et tu a l'air bien délicieuse... Cette odeur enivrante que tu dégages... Appétissant !

Je remarquais soudainement la couleur de ses yeux. Il était rouges. Rouge sang. Son visage affichait une expression menaçante. Un rictus animal s'étendait sur ses lèvres. Une partie de mon cerveau me signalais que quelque chose n'était pas normal, « danger » me criait il.

Mais mon corps et mon cœur ne voulait pas bouger. Je fermais les yeux, j'acceptais de me donner à cet homme sans me battre. Ses lèvres effleurait maintenant mes joues, puis mon cou... Une larme coula le long de ma joue malgré moi. Puis plus rien. Juste le vent et le froid qui courrait le long de mon corps et me qui soudainement me glaça le sang...

 _Ca sera tout pour le Chapitre 3. J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire celui là. J'ai une idée assez claire de l'histoire mais je ne sais pas trop comment emmener les évènements. Je suppose que tout ça va évoluer à force d'écrire ! Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Il est important pour moi. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !_


	5. Chapter 4

Deux jours. Deux jours étaient passés après ma première rencontre avec le mystérieux Edward. Et pendant ces deux jours, je n'ai cessé de penser à lui. Avais-je rêvé cette soirée ? Peut être que le verre que j'avais rapidement bu au Cosmos un peu plus tôt dans la soirée avec ma meilleure amie m'était montée à la tête ? Ou peut être que mon date arrangé avait ajouté une quelqu'on drogue à ma boisson ? Que tout ce qui s'est passé après avoir quitté le bar n'était issu que de mon imagination ?

Je dû développer les photos prisent ce soir là pour valider la véracité de mes était bien là, beau comme un diable, immobile comme une statue, mystérieux comme la nuit qui l'entourait. Assis sur son banc, le portrait d'Edward était dressé sur cette photo. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve, une hallucination.

Edward ce soir là s'était volatilisé sans dire un mot, me laissant seule au bord de cette rivière, avec le souvenir de sa main glacée caressant le contour de mon visage. Me laissant douter de ma sanité d'esprit.

Deux jours plus tard, je pensais encore à cette rencontre. Je retrouvais comme d'habitude Lynn pour le déjeuner. Je n'arrivais plus à rester concentrée très longtemps depuis cette rencontre nocturne. Cela faisait déjà 30 minutes que Lynn me racontait ses mésaventures au travail. Je captais un mot sur deux.

\- Et c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé d'assassiner mon patron à coup de talons aiguilles ! Dit-elle d'un air amusé.

\- Mhh Mhhh... lui répondis je distraite.

\- Anna ! Tu m'écoutes bon sang ? Tu n'a pas écouté un seul mot de ce que je te raconte. Me rétorqua t-elle boudeuse.

\- Désolé Lynn, je suis un peu distraite ces derniers jours.

\- Toi ? Distraite ? Qu'est ce que tu me caches ? Dit-elle intéressée.

Je m'empourpra immédiatement.

\- J'ai... Le soir où on a été au Cosmos… Après vous avoir quitté...

\- Je le savais ! Tu a déjà un mec ! Et tu me le caches depuis tout ce temps ? Me coupa t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Avant de rentrer chez moi je me suis aventurée dans les rues New York pour prendre quelques photos.. Et j'ai en effet rencontré quelqu'un, par hasard. Il m'a proposé de me montrer quelques spots pour prendre des photos. On a marché. Principalement. Sans vraiment se parler... C'était étrange.

\- QUOOOOI ? Et tu me racontes ça que maintenant ? Anna ! Il est comment ? Vous vous revoyez qund ? Attend, t'es sûre que c'est ps un psychopathe ou un serial killer ? S'exclama Lynn de manière un peu trop animée.

\- On ne se reverra pas à part si je tombe par hasard sur lui. Vu la taille de la ville et le nombre d'habitants, il y a peu de chances ! Lynn je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrives, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ce soir là. Je veux dire... Un être normalement constitué ne se serai pas aventuré à suivre un inconnu dans un endroit tout aussi inconnu que la personne qui l'accompagne en plein milieu de la nuit dans une ville où le taux de criminalité fait parti des 5 plus élevé des Etats-Unis. Débitai-je.

\- Je ne vais pas te contredire sur ce point là.

\- Et pourtant j'étais là, à sa merci. J'avais envie de le suivre. Qu'il soit dangereux ou pas, j'avais envie de prendre le risque, qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut de moi. C'était vraiment étrange Lynn. Je me fais peur. C'est incompréhensible. Et depuis ce soir là, je n'arrête pas de penser à lui. Oh mon dieu Lynn je n'ai jamais vu d'être aussi beau de ma vie, aussi gracieux, doux et menaçant à la fois.

\- Prénom ?

\- Edward... C'est la seule information que j'ai le concernant... Ça et le souvenir de son magnifique visage. Dis-je pensive.

\- Wow, je crois que ce mec t'a définitivement tapé dans l'oeil ma belle.

Après une longue conversation « question-réponse » avec Lynn, je suis retournée à mon poste, en retard. Mon boss n'était pas très contant. Dans ce genre de milieu il fallait être dévoué à son travail. Si il avait pu me retirer mes droits de pause déjeuné il l'aurait fait.

\- Mlle Standford, préparez moi la salle de réunion et les contrats que je vous ai demandé d'imprimer. Tout doit être prêt pour 15h ! Me dit-il sans même m'adresser un seul regard.

\- Monsieur, il est 16h55...

Il quitta des yeux ses documents pour me lancer un regard perçant.

\- Je suppose qu'il ne vous reste que 5 minutes pour tout préparer alors. Dépêchez vous Standford et ne me décevez pas !

Il retourna dans son bureau et j'entendis la porte claquer. Je détestais tellement ce travail. En plus d'être ennuyant, j'avais le pire supérieur de New York.

Je m'activais pour que tout soit en ordre. Je ne sais par quel miracle mais je réussi à tout mettre en place à temps. J'entendais déjà notre « invité » dans la salle d'attente, accueillie par monsieur le grand patron. Je sortis de la salle de réunion afin de retourner à mon poste. Mais mon patron me héla.

\- Standford, venez par ici.

Je me rapprochais du groupe, tête baissé.

\- Monsieur Cullen, je vous présente notre assistante Mlle Standford Anna. Elle s'occupera de vous faire visiter les bureaux et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit dans les prochains jours n'hésitez pas à lui en faire part. Elle s'en chargera !

Je senti une main m'effleurer le menton et me soulever légèrement le visage pour que je puisse faire face à mon interlocuteur. Avant même de voir son visage je savais à qui j'avais à faire. Cette main, glacée et dure. Mon cœur s'emballa.

\- Ravis de te revoir. Anna. Me dit-il d'une voix douce et chantante.

Je pouvais enfin replonger mon regard dans ces yeux couleur or. Ces si beaux yeux. Il était aussi beau que la première fois. Si ce n'est encore plus.

* * *

 _Hey, désolé ça fait suuuuper longtemps que je n'ai pas posté. Mais je suis là ! Et pour un moment maintenant que je n'ai que ça à faire. J'espère que ce chapitre "hyper tardif" vous plaira. Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire stp pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !_


	6. Chapter 5

ll me tendait la main et moi j'étais là, immobile, impossible de bouger tant son regard m'hynotisait.

\- Anna ? Me dit-il de sa voix de velour

Je repris conscience et serra sa main.

\- Monsieur Cullen, ravis de vous revoir. Réussi-je à dire doucement.

\- Je vous que vous vous connaissez. Vous avez déjà travaillé ensembles ? Dit mon patron d'un air interrogateur mais surtout surpris qu'une fille aussi banale que moi puisse connaître quelqu'un comme Edward.

\- Nous connaissons en effet. Et je suis ravi à l'idée de pouvoir travailler avec elle. Répondis simplement Edward.

\- Très bien, suivez moi nous allons procéder aux formalités en salle de réunion. Mlle Standford vous pouvez retourner à votre bureau.

C'est hébétée que je me retournais à mon poste. Combien de chances sur 100 il fallait pour que l'homme qui m'obsédait mes pensées se retrouve à travailler dans la même entreprise que la mienne. Comment j'allais pouvoir garder mon calme avec Edward dans les parages ? Il me paraissait impossible de faire fonctionner mon cerveau correctement en sa présence tant j'étais obnubilée par son aura mystérieuse et alléchante.

Je ne vis pas Edward le reste du reste de la journée. Et ça m'arrangeais. J'ai pu rester concentrée sur les tâches que mon patron me confiait et faire preuve d'une efficacité sans faille. Il était déjà 20h et les bureaux étaient presque vide. Je rangeais mon bureau et rassemblais mes affaires avant de me diriger vers l'ascenseur. Soudain, une voix familière résonna derrière moi.

\- Dure journée ? Chanta Edward.

Une décharge électrique me parcourrait le corps au son de sa voix.

\- Hum... Oui, une journée bien remplie, un peu trop même. Réussi- je à répondre.

\- Il n'a pas l'air très fair play ce patron. L'appareil photo autour du coup te va mieux.

Je contemplais son sourire. On pouvait voir une ligne de dents parfaitement blanches alignées.

\- Je trouve aussi ! Malheureusement la photo ne me permet pas encore de payer mon loyer. Lui dis je résignée.

\- Mon chauffeur m'attend en bas, tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

\- Volontiers...

L'ascenseur arriva à notre étage.

\- Après toi Anna. Sa main me faisait signe de rentrer dans l'ascenseur.

\- Merci. Répondis je timidement.

L'ascenseur était plutôt spacieux. Mais ce soir là il me paraissait minuscule. J'étais terriblement tendue. J'osais à peine respirer. Malgré l'espace qui nous séparait 'avais l'impression qu'il était assez proche pour sentir la chaleur de ma peau. 35 étages. Mon dieu que c'était long. J'osais enfin le regarder. A ma grande surprise lui aussi me regardais. Il s'esclaffa. Son rire était aussi merveilleux que le reste. Il sonnait comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles. Je rigolais aussi et réussi je enfin me détendre un peu.

On était là, dans cet ascenseur à se regarder intensément. La ressentait il aussi ? Cette force magnétique, puissante et indescriptible ?

Il s'approcha lentement de moi et comme le premier soir de notre rencontre sa main effleura mon visage. Il replaça une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille. Mon cœur s'emballa de plus belle.

\- Anna... Souffla t-il. Est ce que tu sais à quelle point tu es éblouissante ? A quel point ton odeur est enivrante ? Me dit-il en humant mon odeur.

Je ne savais pas si je devais me sentir menacée par cette déclaration ou flattée. Dans le fond, j'étais plutôt flattée.

Il replaça son visage face au miens. Toujours plus proche, je pouvais presque sentir son torse contre moi. Si j'avais eu plus de courage, je lui aurai arraché ses vêtements !

\- N'ai pas peur Anna...

Sans m'y attendre je senti ses lèvre sur les miennes. Mon cœur allait exploser, mes joues étaient en feu. Je ne bougeais plus, j'étais paralysée. C'était si bon que ça en devenait douloureux.

Je sentais ses lèvres descendre le long de mon coup. Il s'arrêta soudainement. Sans même que je n'ai eu le temps de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, Edward se tenait à côté de moi, dans un coin de l'ascenseur. Ce baiser était bien réel. Mes lèvres me brulaient encore, je sentais son odeur délicieusement sucrée.

\- Humm.. Ed...

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le parking de l'immeuble. Un chauffeur se tenait devant nous et nous indiqua de le suivre jusqu'à la voiture.

\- Monsieur Edward, mademoiselle. Salua t-il.

\- Bonsoir Charles. Nous faisons un petit détour ce soir. Répondit Edward.

Nous nous installâmes dans la confortable Volvo en silence. Moi toujours hébétée, Edward distant.

Le trajet s'effectua dans un silence inconfortable. Je n'osais rien dire. J'avais peur de passer pour une idiote. Edward quand à lui avait l'air en colère. Contre moi peut être ? Etait il déçu ?

Une fois arrivé devant mon immeuble le chauffeur m'ouvra la porte. Je descendis de la voiture en silence et remercia timidement Edward.

\- Merci pour le trajet Edward. Rentre bien.

Il répondit d'un signe de tête. Il afficha malgré tout un sourire qui se voulait chaleureux. Mais ses yeux ne mentaient pas. Ils étaient froid, vides. Il était différent. Quelque chose dans ses yeux avait changé. Je ne voyais plus ces iris couleur or que j'aimais tant. Non, ses yeux étaient couleur rouge comme le vin.

Remarquant que je le dévisageais avec insistance, il tourna son visage.

\- Bonne nuit Anna.

Je referma la portière de la voiture et elle démarra en trombe. Une foie rentrée je me balança mes affaires dans un coin de ma chambre et ouvris mon ordinateur.

\- Edward Cullen... dis je à voix basse en tapant sur Google.

Après avoir visité quelques sites sans grand intérêts je trouvais enfin quelques informations sur mon mystérieux coup de cœur.

Edward Cullen, fils du grand chirurgien Carlise Cullen. Diplômé de Harvard en droit privé, major de sa promo. Il avait vraiment tout pour lui, la famille aisée, les études brillante et... un physique à tomber par terre ! A part ces quelques informations il n'y avait rien. Pas de Facebook, Instagram.. rien... Qui est tu réellement Edward ?

Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui me dérangeais mais une chose était sûre Edward cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose de dangereux. Au fond de moi je savais qu'il n'était pas comme les autres... les autres humains.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Faites le savoir stp, ça serait cool de pouvoir échanger et avoir un avis critique ;) A très vite pour le prochain chapitre !**


End file.
